


Warmth

by Queenscene2



Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [5]
Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Friend Insert, Self Ship Fic, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: After a rough day, Pidge and Anya meet in the library to spend some time together.
Relationships: Pidge/Original Female Characters
Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastOffice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastOffice/gifts).



> HI TOAST!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and that Pidge is somewhat in character lol

Anya sighed. She had worked extra hard today and just needed a break. Being the royal advisor in training was a hard job in an of itself. She couldn’t imagine how busy and arduous Coran’s daily routine was. At least Allura was a good boss and pretty much did everything herself. She even took care of her rambunctious niece, all while saving the universe. Yet somehow, Coran had made her and himself completely exhausted.

Anya dragged herself over to her and Pidge’s shared room. She expected her husband to be out on a mission or fixing something with Hunk, rather than be in their room and relaxing. Anya decided to psych herself up anyway, imagining that he was there, arms out, waiting to cuddle with her.

Unfortunately for her, their king sized bed was Pidgeless. She sighed sadly to herself and went to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable.

As she got out of the shower and walked back into the room, she spotted something on her side of the bed. She got closer and found a piece of loose-leaf paper and a little bar of chocolate.

_My love,_

_Meet me in the royal library by the Arusian Law books at 8 PM._

_I love you._

_-Your Sweetness_

Anya’s heart fluttered. She suddenly gained the strength and energy to go out and do something fun. She checked the clock which read: 6:40 PM. She still had about an hour or so before she meets her husband. She grabbed the chocolate bar and ate it happily.

~

Blankets and pillows in a large tote bag, Anya walked to the library. For most people, including the pilots, the library was off limits and was for authorized personnel only, as Coran was afraid that the Royal Archives would be messed up by human hands, especially if the teenage cadets got in there.

Fortunately, Anya was given the key as she was the royal advisor in training. She was strongly instructed by Coran to _not_ use the library as her personal playground, but as a source of knowledge. She and Pidge often overlooked this rule, and frequently snuck in there for some private time.

She unlocked the door with her key and crept inside. The library would have been pitch black if it weren’t for the brilliant beams of moonlight shining in from the grand windows. Anya closed the door quietly.

“Sweetness?” she said quietly as her voice somewhat carried through the chamber. The library, though beautiful, was huge. Anya found herself getting lost in the place many of times, and this time was no different.

There was one particular spot that Anya and Pidge liked to meet. It was in the back of the library at the corner of two bookshelves. Someone in the past has put a chaise lounge and a floor lamp there, along with a side table and a large Persian rug. The bookshelves there stretched from floor to ceiling, concealing them both from the naked eye.

Their nook was Anya’s favorite place in the entire library.

She walked to the nook and found her beloved sitting there playing the video game that he invented. He looked up and smiled at her as she came into the lamp view. “You made it!” He cried.

He stood up and quickly hugged her wrapping his arms around her waist. She reciprocated with her available arm. “I did.” She said. He pulled back and kissed her lips. “How was work today?” he asked wrapping his arms tighter and pulling her closer.

Anya put down her large tote bag of goodies and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. “Good but tiring as usual.” She said grinning up at him. He frowned. “You seem so busy all the time. I’m sorry, my love.” He said. He kissed her forehead.

Anya chuckled. “Seeing and spending time with you always makes my day better.” She said. Pidge blushed.

He looked down at her bag. “What do you have in there?”

Anya followed his gaze. She smirked at him. “I got us some blankets and some tea. I brought my electric kettle and some candy for you and me.” She said. She giggled. “That rhymed.”

Pidge helped her unload their goodies and set up their little crawl space to be all comfortable. Anya plugged her electric kettle in the outlet that the lamp was plugged into and poured in a bottle of water.

Pidge got his “Find X, here it is” mug and picked the tea he wanted. Anya did the same with her Class of Titans mug. They both sat down on the chaise lounge, legs spread out in front of them and cuddled up in the warm fuzzy blankets.

Anya had a sip of her tea. “And how was your day today?” she asked him. Pidge made a face. “Well, Hunk and I did some upgrades to the engine of the Black Lion, but Keith freaked out and told us we didn’t have level 4 clearance for that…whatever that means.”

Anya giggled and Pidge sighed. “Honestly, sometimes I feel like Keith just makes those rules up.” He took a sip of his chai tea.

Anya smiled and gripped her mug tighter, the scent of jasmine coming from it. “Well, I’m sure he’s thankful deep down in his own way…maybe.” She said. Pidge shrugged. “I suppose yelling harshly at me and Hunk is his way of showing affection.”

Anya snuggled up closer. “Did Larmina bother you today?” she asked, vehemently amused by Allura’s niece’s obvious crush on her husband. Pidge sighed. “No, not today, thankfully. Lance had them doing training in the training room all day today. He called it: boot camp part 2. Not sure how ethical it is though.”

“Good.” Anya said with a smirk. “I wouldn’t want you to get _too_ bothered today.” She leaned back and adjusted her position in his lap. She put her now empty mug on the ground and wrapped her arms around Pidge, listening to his slow and steady heartbeat and drinking in his scent.

She yawned, which made Pidge put his mug down and wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair. “It’s okay. You can sleep.” He muttered. “You work so hard for us and the castle. It’s amazing what you do every day.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I don’t often say this, but I’m really really happy that I’m your husband. I knew from the beginning that you were the One, and now every day when I wake up next to you, I feel as if all of my dreams have come true. You’re my past, present, and future. I love you, Anya.”  
  
That was the last thing she heard before falling asleep in her beloved’s arms.


End file.
